The majority of basic printers provide support for printing standard image formats instantly through USB and/or wireless communications support. Using external cameras for scanning capabilities, however, which extend a printer for copier applications is a challenge because the pixel dimension capability of the camera is fixed and the content dimension varies with distance between the camera and document to be scanned. In addition, the image printed will be of a default DPI (Dots Per Inch) or printed to fit the page. In such cases, the printed document will not be rendered in the original size of the actual document or scanned object. This restricts the use of, for example, mobile phones and/or camera for use as a copy scanner along with the printer.